Mobile machines, for example motor graders, may have wheel chocks that are put on ground and in contact with front and rear portions of wheels of the machine when the machine is parked at a given location. The wheel chocks are positioned on the ground when the machine is stationary and need to be removed from this position when the machine is in motion or when the machine has not yet been parked at the specific location.
However, when the machine is in motion, there may be difficulty in storage of the wheel chocks in a convenient location such that the wheel chocks may be later accessed for use on the wheels of the machine. For example, if the machine is initially parked at a first location, then in the course of performing a task or otherwise is moved to a second location, it may be inconvenient to disassemble the wheel chocks, store the wheel chocks separately, and then transport the wheel chocks to the new location of the machine for use on the wheels.
Hence, there is a need for an improved system for the storage of the wheel chocks of the machine.